Wskazówki czasu
by squelette.raven
Summary: Mój debiut w pisaniu fanfiction. Betowane przez moją siostrę więc mogą pojawić się małe błędy za które z góry przepraszam. Johnlock z perspektywy Johna. Nawiązanie do sytuacji na dachu z ostatniego odcinka drugiego sezonu.


Czy gdybym się tyle nie starał mógłbym cofnąć czas? Czy miałbym szansę zmienić coś co stało się na pewien sposób nieuniknione? Czyżby nadchodzący koniec zawsze musiał być nieuchronny? Bez szans? Jakiegokolwiek cienia nadziei?

Nie żebym wierzył, że czas jest jedną prostą sumą logiczną. Zawsze miałem nikłe nadzieję że istnieje wiele niewidocznych dla ludzkiego oka rozgałęzień a co za tym idzie - alternatywnych przyszłości. Sherlock często mi wspominał o anomaliach i dziurach w czasie. Nie słuchałem go. Był poniekąd geniuszem, ale nie byłem w stanie tego pojąć i zrozumieć. Byłem przez długi czas zamknięty w własnym świecie do którego nie miałem nawet czasu dopuszczać do siebie takich bzdur. Każdy kolejny dzień spędzony przy boku detektywa – konsultanta zmienił mnie. Nim się obejrzałem uwierzyłem w niemożliwe.

My ludzie jesteśmy niezwykłymi osobnikami. Gdy coś nad boli, lub ktoś nas fizycznie zrani jesteśmy w stanie zacisnąć zęby i znieść to cicho, z dumą. Zaś gdy ktoś zostawi skazę na naszej duszy zamieniamy się w dzikie zwierzęta i wykorzystujemy uśpione instynkty - krzyczymy. Możemy wręcz oszaleć gubiąc się po raz kolejny w labiryncie uprzedzeń, myśli. Egoistyczności i dobroduszności.

Wiara w innych ludzi nas umacnia. Dodaje nam potrzebnych sił witalnych. Sprawia, że czujemy się bezpieczniejsi ponieważ mamy na kogo liczyć. Mamy wsparcie najbliższych ludzi znajdujących się w naszym otoczeniu. (Ja przynajmniej miałem zawsze obok tego Jedynego.)

A co jeśli Ci wyjątkowi ludzie niespodziewanie znikną? Zostawią nas samych z naszymi problemami?  
Opuszczą i po prostu znikną bez śladu?

Czy jeśli przesunę wskazówki na zegarze będę w stanie zatrzymać go i trzymać blisko siebie? Czy jednostronna, platoniczna miłość rzeczywiście da radę zwyciężyć wszelakie trudności? Czy to po prostu mit, który równie dobrze mogę obalić?

- Sherlock!

Ogłusza mnie swój własny krzyk. Paraliżuje mnie. Sprawia, że nie jestem w stanie zdrowo myśleć i działać. Niszczy mnie. Wypala moje serce w ciągu paru sekund w drobny mak. Pozostaje tylko lekki popiół który jest w stanie się unieść i przepaść w niebycie wraz z silniejszym podmuchem wiatru. Zniknąć wraz z ludzkim istnieniem, pozostawiając tylko i wyłącznie gorycz, której nie jestem i nigdy nie będę w stanie przełknąć. Której nie będę w stanie do końca życia zapomnieć.

Feniks jest ptakiem który, zgodnie z krążącą legendą, odradza się z popiołów. Mimo tak wyjątkowej zdolności ptak wyginął i nie pozostawił po sobie żadnego śladu. Akurat w tej rzeczywistości wszystko pozostawało tajemniczą zagadką, której nie był w stanie nawet rozwikłać wielki Geniusz.

I. Anomalia. Nieprawidłowość.

Rozłam. W momencie gdy zobaczyłem Cię na dachu wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić. Zdawałem sobie doskonale sprawę, że moje słowa pozostaną dla Ciebie niczym, a Ty i tak postąpisz po swojemu. Zaryzykujesz swoim życiem nie dlatego że jesteś zły. Stałeś się po prostu z upływającym czasem ludzki i życie najbliższych osób w Twoim otoczeniu stało się istotne. Ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Zrobiłeś się strasznie sentymentalny, co zupełnie nie było w Twoim stylu. Ale to ja byłem głównym winowajcą. W końcu byłem tym, który uczył Cię życia pośród innych ludzi. Człowiekiem który stał się dla Ciebie drogowskazem. Mimo iż miałeś milion map zapisanych w swojej pamięci nigdy nie potrafiłeś znaleźć jednej - tej do mojego serca. Zrobiłem to za Ciebie. I ślepo uwierzyłem, że mogę za Tobą podążyć. To zwykłe przywiązanie! - Wmawianie kłamstw, niedomówień... czemu ja to tak późno zrozumiałem?

Miałem wrażenie że czas momentalnie stanął w miejscu. Widziałem ten moment jak zatrzymujesz się w powietrzu. Łapiesz oddech. Wciąż oddychasz, chociaż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co za chwilę się wydarzy. Pogodziłeś się z tym. Ja już wiem że za chwilę, w tej jednej chwili, zniknie z powierzchni ziemi geniusz - mężczyzna może niezbyt taktowny, ale człowiek pod pewnymi względami podobny do mnie. Który potrzebuje przede wszystkim adrenaliny i wrażeń by cieszyć się pełnią życia. By egzystować. Panikuję stając się wziąć w garść.

Czy jeśli w tej chwili zrobię kilka kroków w tył będę w stanie coś zmienić? Czy mam możliwość zmienić Twoje przeznaczenie? Jestem zdesperowany. Nie szkodzi spróbować. Cofam się biegnąc, a świat wiruje mi przed oczyma. Niecodzienne uczucie lekkości, jakbym w tym momencie również latał. Czy czujesz to samo Sherlocku? Ten przyjemny wiatr we włosach, dzięki któremu masz wrażenie, że znajdujesz się w innej czasoprzestrzeni? Dzięki któremu masz wrażenie że żyjesz. Nie, ciebie w zupełności nie obchodzą tak przyziemne zjawiska. Liczy się tylko i wyłącznie nowa sprawa, którą popędzisz rozwiązać za wszelką cenę. Tym razem coś się zmieni.

Cichy szept. Śmiech. Otwieram niespodziewanie oczy. Przyjemne uczucie znika, pojawia się trójwymiarowy obraz. Siedzisz na krześle i informujesz mnie, że pani Hudson zemdlała. Kłamiesz jak z nut, przerabialiśmy to. Wiem że jeśli pobiegnę to znów Cię nie uratuję. Przepadniesz. Ale również zdaję sobie sprawę że gdy nie zacznę działać nie będę w stanie nic zmienić. Wychodzę z mieszkania. Pędzę niczym nieokrzesany szaleniec na ratunek. Zmieniam rzeczywistość.

Tym razem już wszystko wiem. Idziesz tam by umrzeć. Wiesz doskonale że nie pozwolę Ci na to dlatego mnie odsyłasz. Wykonuję krótki telefon do Molly. Mówi mi wprost że musisz tam umrzeć żeby przeżyć. Nie wierzę w te słowa. Bez teraźniejszości nie ma przyszłości. Nie da się na nowo połączyć stłuczonej tafli szkła. Rozłączam się, świat na setną sekundę milknie. Cisza. Postanawiam działać po swojemu.

Przysłuchuję się Twojej rozmowie z Jimem. Nagrywam jej fragment wysyłając ją natychmiast do Lestrade. Również jestem na swój sposób sprytny. Odpisuje mi po chwili że wkracza do akcji. Nie jestem w niebezpieczeństwie tak jak uważasz wraz z Moriartym. Mam również swojego asa w rękawie, którego wyciągam w odpowiednim momencie. Nigdy nie byłeś w stanie dostrzec mojego drugiego oblicza, które rozumiało całą zagadkę .Tym razem chciałem Ci pokazać jaki jesteś i udowodnić Ci coś. Wszyscy, nawet Ty Sherlock, chełpisz się w bagnie kłamstw.

Doktor Watson. Żołnierz w przeszłości zraniony w Afganistanie. Weteran. Powinieneś przynajmniej z tego względu się zwracać do mnie z szacunkiem, nie sądzisz? Tym bardziej powinieneś mnie słuchać. Jestem starszy i mądrzejszy. Dostrzegam więcej niż Ci się staję i widzę to wyraźnie - brakuje Ci dyscypliny.

Chcesz skoczyć. Moriarty nie żyje. Czy Twoje ręce są brudne od krwi? Nie widzę tego. Bez względu na wszystko jesteś całym moim światem. Nic się dla mnie w tej chwili nie liczy.

Udaje mi się utrzymać kontrolę. Obejmuję Cię od tyłu. Mocno, z całych moich sił. Drżę, szarpię, przeklinam, nie baczę na Twoje protesty, ściskam dłonie na nadgarstkach pozostawiając fioletowe siniaki na Twojej mlecznobiałej skórze. Nie wierzysz, że tym razem to ja mam rację. W końcu jestem tylko głupim wojskowym, a Ty jesteś tym wybawicielem własnego świata, Mesjaszem. Trzymam Cię mocno i zsyłam na ziemię resztkami zdrowego rozsądku. Krzyczę.

Coś jednak nie idzie zgodnie z planem. Czuję zawrót głowy. Zatracam się znów czując tą lekkość. Znów latam. Czy to Ty tak na mnie działasz? Ta bliskość? Tym razem nie puszczam Cię nawet na moment. Upadam. Dookoła panuje ciemność. Chaos.

Znajduję się w równoległym świecie. Pomiędzy jawą, a snem. Słyszę dźwięk cykad, widzę je. Otwieram powoli oczy. Jasność. Patrzysz się na mnie z uczuciem i ściskasz moją dłoń. Schudłeś. Osłabiony wyciągam dłoń w stronę Twojego policzka. Jesteś przy mnie. Żyjesz. Ciepło.

Dopiero potem zdaję sobie sprawę, że cuda jednak się zdarzają.

To dzięki temu, że zawsze stoimy po stronie aniołów, Sherlly.

FIN


End file.
